


Obvious and Oblivious

by nowherebuthome



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: AstroTV AU, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowherebuthome/pseuds/nowherebuthome
Summary: Robert has a semi-popular tv show called "Astrology at One" where he talks about all things esoterical/ astrological and occasionally takes in calls. One night there is a new caller on the line who furiously berates Robert for his incompetence.But what starts as mutual disdain later begins to grow into something entirely different.
Relationships: Jimmy Page/Robert Plant
Comments: 24
Kudos: 32





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re write of a story I wrote for my friend  
> I'll occasionally be adding my notes for the original at the start under "ON"  
> This is an AU no one asked for but I still hope you like it  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ON: Okay so here we go (btw I'm writing this to avoid work

Robert had had a few lucky months: after a bit of sweet talk and a small (depending on what you see as small) bribe for the head of the channel, he had finally gotten his own show approved (and it was during prime time! (prime time for people who got up way too early or stayed up way too late but shhh don't tell Robert that)).

  
His show was a weird mix of astrology, meditation and just general spiritualism. Honestly they could've called it "Ramblings with Robert" because mainly he'd just sit there for an hour, making stuff up about the universe and life and the way the stars were in perfect alignment today for (insert zodiac sign here). He had always had a talent for bullshitting his way through life in order to entertain.  
The show had been on air for a few episodes now and, given it's time of airing, had actually acquired a fairly big and loyal group of viewers.  
He had also gained a few regular callers, namely a sweet old lady called Agatha, some quirky teens who sometimes taunted Robert over the phone and occasionally a young lady called Helen who called in for relationship advice (but Robert didn't mind, as it could be awfully boring at times to just sit around and talk about things he pretty much made up on the spot).

But during the last few episodes a mysterious new caller had started talking to him and quite frankly: Robert didn't like him.

The first time the mystery guy had called in Robert had just finished a (to be honest pretty bad (although he had tried his best)) tarot reading for Agatha. Right after the old woman had hung up the phone, there had been a new caller on the line who Robert had greeted with his usual: "Namaste my friend, I'm Robert, what's your na-"   
The caller had obviously seen the show before and gotten used to Robert's usual introduction which is why he cut him off: "Okay I'll stop you right there, blondie. What do you think you're doing here?" Robert was caught slightly off guard by that; 'what the hell is that guy's problem' he thought to himself whilst maintaining a nervous smile for the camera:"I'm not quite sure what you are talking about my friend.", he replied (and prayed that the conversation was not doomed from the start).  
"No idea what **I'm** talking about, huh? I think you never have any idea what **you** are talking about on this show! Have you ever listened to yourself?"   
The guy sounded both furious and deeply offended and Robert wasn't smiling anymore, a cold feeling of shame(? guilt? hopelessness? (he couldn't quite place it)) washed over him as he had no choice but to listen to this stranger rant.  
"Do the people who tune in for this show know that you are making up at least 90% of the things that come out of your mouth? Your tarot readings for poor Agatha are just embarassing and the 'facts' (his voice was dripping with sarcasm at that point) that you list of during your rambles about the constellations and the effects they have on the signs are just plain **wrong**! How can you call yourself a professional-" Robert interrupted him:"To be fair I never called myself a professional."  
But the guy didn't stop, "Bad enough! I could do your job better than you do! By god I *could* but I don't seek attention like you do (Robert raised an eyebrow at that). How about you actually do some research on these things before you say them in your show?!"   
Robert took a deep breath.  
"My friend-" - "I'm not your friend" (Robert just decided to ignore the last comment) - "Let's find a compromise here-" - "You'll get the show cancelled, never appear on tv again and stop being a nuisance?" (Robert **again** elected to ignore the last comment) -"No! I'll keep doing the show and do some research on things that I'm not very sure about and if you want you can of course still call in to help me get my facts straight but you'll have to stop just blatantly criticizing everything I do! (He raised his voice a bit at the end (finding himself surprised that he could be provoked this easily but that guy was pushing his buttons and he couldn't help it)) Deal?"  
For the first time during their conversation there was a pause at the other end of the line but after a few minutes he heard a small huff and:"Deal."  
With that the caller suddenly hung up ('what a weird guy' Robert thought) but as he tried to resume to his regular program he found himself still utterly distracted (annoyed?) by the mystery man. He knew that he had won the argument but there was also a sinking feeling in his stomach telling him that this wasn't the end of it, yet.  
End part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first part (too short to be a chapter), lmk what you think!  
> Have a nice day :)


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part in which Robert comes to a less than reasonable conclusion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ON: Ok let's do this lads

The mystery caller had somehow decided that every show needed his comments and corrections (depending on his mood delivered more or less sarcastically) although Robert had really worked on bettering himself (he had also bought a few books that the caller had recommended to him (and partially read them)).  
To be honest he had a feeling like the caller had grown a bit attached to him over the past few weeks and to be even more honest Robert had started to kind of enjoy his company as well. So much so actually that before every show he was looking forward to talking to the stranger like a child waiting in line for a ride on the biggest rollercoaster in the amusement park (a nervous yet kind of happy energy coursing through his veins).  
In a way Robert had found his perfect match with the caller (like opposite ends of magnets the universe had drawn them to eachother; the oblivious tv host and his all knowing critic), a fact that hadn't gone unnoticed by their viewers as more people now tuned in to watch the show just to see what the two (unwilling) co-hosts would get up to next.

One night in particular Agatha had called in to, for once, not inquire about the constellations or a tarot reading but instead to suggest something. Namely that Robert should finally ask the mystery caller for his name. When Robert (in the nicest way possible) asked her why in the world he should do that, she simply replied:"Well because, since you two are hosting the show together now (Robert cringed at that, it was still **his** show, he had fought for it to get on air, this was his baby; that weird caller had done nothing but be a nuisance, he hadn't earned anything), and since he knows your name, it would only be fair for you and the viewers to finally put a name to the voice."  
Robert thought about it for a minute and eventually said:"I'll see what I can do, thank you Agatha for calling in, have a blessed night.", with a beep he heard Agatha hang up the phone.

"You heard what she said.", Robert faced the camera, now directly addressing the mystery caller, "Honestly you don't have to say your real name, an alias would be enough, but I'd like to call you something other than the mystery caller." Had his plea worked? Or would the caller continue to shroud himself in secrecy? Only time could-  
The phone next to him started ringing again and he quickly picked it up:"Namaste, I'm Rob-"-"You can call me Jimmy if you want."  
Suddenly Robert felt his heart jump in his chest and a bubble of excitement burst in his stomach. What was going on? Why was he feeling so giddy all of the sudden? The stran- Jimmy had only told him his name for crying out loud (god pull yourself together Robert!).

"I think I'll be doing that from now on then", Robert answered with a smile to mask the fact that his head was buzzing. "Also I hope that you are finally satisfied with the tarot reading."-"It was actually a lot better than last time, you're really making progress. Say, did you read one of the books that I recommended to you last time?"  
Robert, being the proud leo that he was, now appeared to be slightly embarrassed and bit his inner cheek, looking away from the camera for a bit. He hated that Jimmy knew more than him, and he also hated that the other guy couldn't go a day without letting him know how far superior he was in his intellect.  
There was something in his heart that ached every time Jimmy called in to criticize him (the same part that almost skipped a beat every time he got complimented for his work), a part of him that he, much to his own dismay, couldn't controll. What was this stranger doing to him?

Nevertheless he finally snapped out of his trance and looked back into the camera.  
"Yeah, I read a few.", he heard a small laugh from the other end of the line. Jimmy's voice made it seem like he was smiling:"I knew it", he beamed (at least Robert assumed that that was what he was doing; it was a bit frustrating that he could never see Jimmy during their conversations, as it would have been easier to read his companion's emotions and body language that way. (Companions? Was that what they were? At this point in time there was no easy way to describe their relationship. I mean what else could they have been? Colleagues? Opponents? Starcrossed lov- no let's not be ridiculous)), "I thought I recognized some of the interpretations you gave from that book by Fred Gettings."  
Robert was blushing now. (God why was he blushing? Was it because he felt like he had finally done something that made Jimmy like him more? Why would he want Jimmy to like him though? He didn't even know him that well! All he knew was that Jimmy was some guy who stayed up in the middle of the night to call into a show about astrology to complain and taunt the host! He didn't know the smallest thing about Jimmy, his life, what he did for a living (besides being annoying) or what he looked like; nothing! Was Robert really **this** eager to please the stranger?). He tried to shake this feeling from his mind. He had a show to run, there was no time to sit around and take a break to think about his feelings.  
"Yeah I guess that's the book I got it from...", he finally replied.

From that point onwards his concentration was basically gone until the end of the show. He still found himself distracted by Jimmy but he couldn't exactly place why... although...  
Through their conversations Robert had become accustomed to Jimmy's love of the occult so what if (and he could be going out on a limb here) Jimmy had placed a spell upon him!  
This **had** to be it! That was the reason why Robert always felt so giddy and nervous when he talked to Jimmy and why his heart jumped every time Jimmy approved of something he said, that guy had bewitched him!

After the show ended he went home. He felt like he had made a huge step in the right direction towards finding out what was wrong with him when talking to Jimmy. As the moon was shining down on the street ahead of him he took a deep breath. He felt lightheaded, like he was somehow floating above everything; he could also feel something strange coursing through his veins (the effects of Jimmy's curse maybe?) and the chill of the night creeping up his spine. He let out a sigh and with it tried to exhale all of the evils holding onto his insides. Only time could tell what would happen next.

End part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's been so long :(  
> For some reason everything in my life is suddenly happening all at once (mostly good things dw) so I had to take some time off  
> I hope you still like the chapter though and lmk what you think (also thank you so so much for the comments on the last part! they really made my day!)


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Robert sets out to find a book and gets more than he bargained for

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's something very peculiar about this part. This stems from the fact that A) this thing used to be a two parter and B) it was also planned as the ending of my 4 part ficlet.  
> Don't fret: this is not the end, I have a lot more stuff to write (you can't get rid of me that easily). But for this chapter I had to do some Frankenstein levels of re assembly (pretty fitting since I started working on it a few days before Halloween lol)
> 
> ON:Let's go // Last part (if you want more of this I'll see what I can do)

Okay this had to stop! Robert felt like he couldn't go on anymore; every time Jimmy called in, the show just fell apart afterwards. He tried to focus on doing his job, he really did, but somehow his thoughts refused to oblige him and instead ran wild thinking about Jimmy. It was stupid and he just wanted it to end already; and rather sooner than later because otherwise Robert might lose his slot on the network and all the hard work (and bribing) would've been for nothing.

So he made a decision: one Wednesday afternoon he grabbed his coat and went to the city centre to go look for a book that could help him get rid of this spell (or was it a curse? It almost felt like that).

He had gone to two bookstores already but his search had remained fruitless as neither one of them had anything about spells or curses, let alone ways to get rid of them. He had even been to the one he had gotten his tarot books from but... nothing. Robert sighed dejectedly. Damn that stupid Jimmy, with his stupid (though adorable) laugh and his stupid (though enjoyable) calls and his stupid curse! Why did it have to be Robert who was put under that guy's spell? Why couldn't it have been someone else, **anyone else** for that matter? God, why did things like this only happen to Robert?

In his self pity Robert hadn't watched where he was going and ended up in front of a... bookshop? It looked a bit gloomy and mysterious but Robert didn't feel scared or intimidated by it, to be honest at a second glance it actually looked quite cool. Robert went to look at the window at the front of the shop; the display showed a few books and (could it be?) their subjects seemed to be on spells, sigils and other magickal things. With a new feeling of hope he entered the shop.

It wasn't crowded, actually it was empty, apart from the plethora of books that were neatly lined up on the big, well crafted ebony shelves. Atop the shelves sat handwritten signs indicating the topics of the books.

The cash register was empty too but Robert didn't mind, he hated it when a shop clerks eyes followed his every move in the store. Besides his situation would've been pretty hard to explain as well:"What are you looking for, sir?", Robert said to himself, imitating a shop assistant's voice. "Oh just a book about how to get rid of spells and curses", he replied to himself and continued, "because I'm pretty sure that the guy who I now, **apparently** , work with on my show has put a spell on me because I find myself utterly hung up on and distracted by him!"

"God I'm such an idiot." he whispered, running his hand through his hair. This was bad, this was so so bad. Why did this have to happen to him? Why now? He managed to overcome this newfound wave of self pity though because he finally found what he had been looking for: a shelf titled "Spells and Curses". Robert quickly scanned the books' titles and found one that spoke to him: "Jinxes, Hexes and Curses- How to cast them and How to get rid of them"; Robert beamed as he removed the book from the shelf 'Finally!' he thought to himself whilst turning the book in his hands and flipping through it's pages. It wasn't the be all and end all of witchcraft, but it was a start and for someone as inexperienced as Robert it could also be seen as a kind of helping hand from the past that could aid in his quest to break free of his curse.

He went to the cash register to pay for the book but still no one was there, so he rung the small silver bell that was sitting on the counter. It was engraved with an intricate floral pattern and as he rang it he was sure that it had to have been enchanted as he had never heard such a sweet-sounding bell ever before.

While somewhat impatiently waiting for the cashier to arrive Robert looked around the shop a bit more. It was held in dark blue tones, with a lot of ebony wood for the furniture and... wait, Robert tilted his head back a little bit, he was right: the ceiling was lit up by fairy lights which had been strung in a way that represented different star signs. Their soft light and delicate arrangement formed a stark contrast to the otherwise gloomy, dark interior of the rest of the shop. To him it actually felt like he was standing in a clearing in the woods during the night, looking up at the firmament overhead.

"Long time no see.", a familiar sounding voice stated as Robert swung back around to the counter where a man had suddenly appeared. He had long curls that had the same colour as the furniture around them and in his eyes Robert could see a sparkle of mischief. There was something about him that had just drawn Robert in the moment he saw him; could it have been his mystical aura that felt so enticing that Robert couldn't help but move a step closer to the cash register? Or had it been those sparkling green eyes that seemed to know and understand everything in the universe (including the reason for Robert's visit).

As he broke away from the man's spell Robert came back to reality. He had just been greeted (and in a very confusing manner at that) so, with a bit of irritation in his voice that he tried to cover up with a bright smile, Robert replied:"I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure that we haven't met before, you must have mistaken me for someone else. I actually just found out that this shop existed like ten minutes ago. Which is kind of funny considering that I've been living in this city for a few years now. Anyways: I actually just popped in to see if you had a book that could help me with a certain um... 'problem' of mine. And turns out you did."

After Robert had told this stranger the story of his entire life, the man behind the counter just smiled at him, and took the book that Robert had placed in front of the cash register. The way he smiled made Robert feel like an idiot for talking so much. On a regular day he would have known to keep his mouth shut, but today wasn't any regular day, and this wasn't just any regular shop and the man in front of him wasn't any regular man.

Something about him felt special, special in a way that kept Robert's eyes flickering over his soft facial features again and again, special in a way that made Robert's mouth dry and his heart beat just a bit faster. What was he thinking? This was just some guy in a book shop who had absolutely nothing special about him! Robert had to get a grip on himself. It was bad enough that his life in the studio was spiraling out of control because of a "certain someone", he should at least try to maintain some control over his everyday life.

"Hexes and Curses, huh?", the cashier asked casually, ripping Robert away from his thoughts. His voice still sounded so familiar to Robert but he couldn't place it. Maybe he was wrong and he had actually been here before but just couldn't remember it. Then again he was sure that he wouldn't have forgotten a shop like this one (or a cashier like this one; not that he had ever seen anyone like him before, there was something so peculiar about him, something that would be hard to forget).

"You don't look like the type of guy to me who would curse someone (Robert wasn't sure whether or not he should take offense at this statement). So the obvious question would be then: do you think that you've been cursed?"

Much to the man's and his own surprise Robert nodded:"Yeah I've felt kind of... distracted these past few weeks and a bit, um, off? I don't know how to describe it."

The man behind the counter seemed to take pity on him:"But just because you've been feeling distracted doesn't mean that you were cursed. Right, Robert?"

Wait, what? Robert took a closer look at the man in front of him. He was more than certain that they had never met and yet he seemed to know Robert's name. How was this possible? Unless...

"Jimmy?", Robert gasped. This was the only reasonable explanation. It would explain why Robert recognized the guy's voice and not his face, why the man seemed to know him and why Robert felt so... captivated by his presence.

Jimmy just stared back at him, he had a deer-in-the-headlights kind of look on his face. Maybe he hadn't wanted to reveal himself to Robert just yet.

So in an attempt to break the awkward tension between them, something that he had always had a talent for, Robert just smiled and said:"It's nice to finally see you."

"Me too. I mean I'm happy to see **you** too. Not- I mean it wouldn't make any sense if-"-"I get what you mean."-"Oh, okay. Good.", Jimmy replied and Robert noticed how unsure and small his voice sounded all of the sudden; he appeared a lot more shy now than on the show, without the shield of anonymity protecting him.

As fast as Jimmy had lost his confidence though, he regained it and asked Robert with a cocky smile:"So um you think that you've been cursed just because you've been feeling a bit off?"

Instead of giving an answer, Robert only blushed and awkwardly took a closer look at the, now very intriguing, cash register in front of him. He felt kind of idiotic now, to him this was a real, feasible problem but Jimmy just made it sound like Robert was overreacting. And maybe he was, maybe he was just being a hypochondriac, or maybe Jimmy just wanted him to believe that. He really wished that he could say something in his own defense but then again he couldn't just tell Jimmy 'Oh by the way I can't stop thinking about you which is why I can't concentrate during the show so I thought that you had put a curse on me because there is no other logical explanation for why I'm feeling this way'.

As Robert looked back up he could see that Jimmy was staring at him, probably awaiting a response. But he couldn't speak, instead his tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth as he felt like Jimmy's eyes were slowly drawing him in deeper and deeper, almost like Robert was being hypnotized. With every second that passed a weird tension started building up around them, a tension that made the hairs on Robert's arm stand up and his head buzz.

As Robert felt like his breath had virtually slowed down to a halt Jimmy spoke up again:"Say when you entered the shop, was there someone else in here as well?" Robert just shook his head and suddenly a knowing smile appeared on Jimmy's lips.

End part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long again. Uni is getting more and more stressful by the minute, but I'll get through it :)  
> As always I was very happy about the comments on the last chapter (and the kudos :D)! And I'd be happy to know what you think of the new chapter :)  
> Have a great day and (in case I don't upload again before that) happy holidays!


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The part in which something changes. Sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ON: Let's see what I can do... (honestly this has gone beyond anything that I expected but thank you for enduring it anyways :))

Robert's eyes suddenly widened a bit. Had Jimmy accidentally heard Robert talk to himself a few moments prior? What if he had? This was not good, it was actually the complete opposite of good. Robert started blushing bright red. He had to change the subject, now.

"So um, how did you...", he was fumbling for words, stumbling from one thought to the next, just desperately trying to find something to talk about that wasn't his current predicament, anything for that matter.

"When did you first stumble upon my show?" Not his best effort but certainly better than nothing. "I mean I'm aware that it's not on during prime-time, y'know..."

He trailed off and could see Jimmy taking a closer look at him for a second, almost like he was trying to understand Robert's sudden push towards another subject. Seemingly unable to come to a reasonable conclusion he lightly shook his head and replied:

"Sometimes... or rather often, I can't sleep, maybe it's some kind of insomnia but- I don't know... and so I just stay up way too late and watch TV.", he awkwardly laughed at himself and a sudden wave of warmth swept over Robert; he found Jimmy's self-irony to be kind of endearing, it was a side of the other man that he rarely ever saw when they talked on the air.

"And then one day I found your show and you just- caught my interest I guess." Something about this fact made Robert very happy, it made him feel special. It was like the universe had planned for the two of them to meet. I mean what had been the chances, right? The chances for Jimmy to miraculously find Robert's show one night and then for Robert to coincidentally find Jimmy's shop not very long thereafter. Robert had always thought that the universe worked in mysterious, unfathomable ways, and this (him and Jimmy, the show and the shop) was a great example of that.

"I've always had an affinity for astrology, as you may be able to tell.", he made a general hand gesture towards the shop. Robert wondered if Jimmy was actually the owner of this shop. But it couldn't be: he was still so young, probably just a few years older than Robert.

"And so I decided to listen to what you had to say and oh god you were absolutely clueless so-"

"Oi!", Robert chimed in because although he secretly knew that Jimmy was right he still felt like this had been an attack on his pride. He hoped that one day he could proof to Jimmy that he was far more knowledgeable and passionate about all of these things than the other man presumed.

Jimmy simply mustered him with a judgmental glint in his eyes and replied: "C'mon you can't tell me that you were an expert on astrology when you got started!"

"No, not really...", Robert admitted in a small voice. He hated that Jimmy was right, always right. Maybe he was some kind of otherworldly creature, that would certainly explain his superhuman ability to never be wrong and it would also explain his aura which was unlike anything Robert had ever seen before. He felt like he could get lost in the way the waves of light seemed to be radiating off of Jimmy, engulfing him in some kind of ethereal mist.

He quickly snapped back to reality though as Jimmy continued:"So watching your show kind of became my guilty pleasure."

Jimmy had propped up his arm on the cash register and was now lazily resting his head on his hand. "Isn't he adorable?", a dreamy voice from a deep, usually well hidden, part of Robert's mind asked. "No!", Robert wanted to scream back at the top of his lungs because after all this was still Jimmy they were talking about. Jimmy: a nuisance who liked to poke fun at everything he said and who not only made him feel ridiculous but also kept distracting him from his work. He wasn't "adorable", he simply couldn't be, Robert forbade it.

Another, dirtier, corner of Robert's brain had also noticed how Jimmy had lowered his voice at the word "pleasure". But his imagination was probably just playing tricks on him, right? Jimmy wouldn't-

"And as time ticked by I- god this is going to sound so stupid-"

'Probably not as stupid as I feel around you but okay.', Robert thought and immediately mentally slapped himself for it. He really had to stop being like that. But he couldn't help it; that curse or whatever it was, had simply taken control of him and deep down he knew that it would take a while for him to break free again.

Meanwhile Jimmy seemed to be stuck, fighting with himself, going back and forth, not knowing whether or not he should continue with his train of thought. So, out of the goodness of his own heart, Robert gave him an encouraging smile, which was apparently all that Jimmy needed to continue.

"Every evening after closing the shop I found myself looking forward to your show and it became a nightly ritual of sorts to turn on the TV and watch you talk to Helen or make up some nonsense about the stars..."

For some reason this fact made Robert very happy. What a weird feeling it was to be such an integral part of someone else's routine without even knowing it, what a strange delight to be the possible highlight of someone's day and spending your entire life blissfully unaware of it.

Had he been told something like this at the start of his career it would've probably lead to a rather unhealthy boost of his ego but even now he couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride in knowing that he and his show were an anchor of sorts in someone's life, in **Jimmy’s** life.

"I'm delighted that you enjoy the show so much.", Robert said in a low voice; he didn't know exactly why he had done this but he felt like it was kind of appropriate.

However it did come as a bit of a surprise to him when Jimmy suddenly started laughing.  
Was he laughing at Robert? Had he said something wrong or...?  
Robert, again, felt very insecure. He usually wasn't like this, on any normal day he was self assured and confident. But not today, not when he was around Jimmy. God, what was that man doing to him?

Jimmy saw Roberts concerned face and stopped laughing.

"I hate watched most of it. Sorry, love.", he apologized.

Had Jimmy just called him by a pet name? Robert felt like his heart was about to overflow with joy.  
But why did this make him so happy? Jimmy had merely called him by an, admittedly very common, pet name, there was no reason for him to feel this way. Unless... what if Jimmy hadn't placed a curse upon him after all? What if- Robert quickly shook this thought from his mind. It was neither the right time nor the right place to analyze the budding he feelings he may or may not have had for his co-host.

Robert had now been so occupied by his infatuation with a word that he had completely overlooked Jimmy's subtle insult.

"But then one night, when you gave Agatha that terrible reading, I just felt compelled to call in. You probably heard how angry I was with you that day.", Jimmy chuckled.  
"Yeah.", Robert simply replied, his head was too full to come up with a better response.

Jimmy mustered Robert again for a second and while Robert tried to ignore the shaking of his knees and the melting of his heart Jimmy continued with his story.

"And after that calling in to give you helpful advice basically became one of my favorite ways to pass time during the night. Besides, even if I had nothing to criticize, it was nice to have someone to talk to."

"Well, I'm glad that I could keep you company.", Robert smiled and this time Jimmy mirrored his expression but it somehow looked softer and so much sweeter; Robert felt like a fool standing next to this angel, like an absolute idiot.

They stood there just smiling at each other ever so sweetly as the door to the shop opened. A man came in, he had to be about their age, and quickly made his way behind the counter to greet Jimmy.

"Hey Jim, how are you? Oh, a customer!", while asking himself whether or not that guy had actually just now noticed him, Robert was greeted with a quick nod and an almost shy smile.

"It's good to finally see someone come in here.", Robert noticed the exasperated look that Jimmy gave the man next to him.

In retaliation the other man just raised his hands as if to apologize for the offense he had caused and said:"Well, I'll go sort some of the new arrivals."

With that he turned around and went to the backroom of the shop.

"You'll have to excuse John.", Jimmy said in an apologetic tone, "I mean he **is** right customers have gotten scarce around here but it's not- he always says that it would help if we just renovated everything to make it look more 'normal'-"

"I'd have to disagree with him." Robert saw Jimmy's face, which had previously been engulfed in an anxious darkness, light up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean the shop is a bit gloomy," he saw Jimmy's smile falter again and quickly rushed to finish his thought,"But I like it that way. It fits the type of shop that it is, it fits **you**."

One would think that Robert had gotten used to his mind playing tricks on him by now but he still felt his heart beat pick up speed as he saw a light pink appear on Jimmy's cheeks. This wasn't real, or was it?  
Again Robert's head felt like it was swimming, he definitely needed some time to think after this visit.

"Well...", Jimmy said looking at Robert a bit awkwardly,"I should probably go join Jone- John. I hope I'll see you again tonight. Oh and you can always pay a visit to the shop whenever you'd like, as I said we don't really get that many customers to stop by, so I'd enjoy a bit of company. I mean only if you want to..."

"Yeah, I'd love to.", Robert beamed.

"That- that's great.", Jimmy smiled back at him. And suddenly Robert fell, metaphorically speaking, he saw Jimmy's eyes sparkle like an emerald green sea and he saw the unabashed happiness almost spilling out of them and he couldn't help himself. He just returned Jimmy's expression, with a grin so bright, so wide and so happy that he was sure his face would be stuck like this for the next few hours.

And then he just let all of his inhibitions go, he let his heart sing and his mind scream out in pure delight as he saw this man in front of him that he couldn't possibly hate any longer even if he tried to. In fact it now was a mystery to him why he had ever despised him in the first place. This was Jimmy, after all, how could he **not** like him.

After they had said their goodbyes he had taken the book and gone home. He wasn't even sure if he had paid for it.

And as he saw the people he passed in the street shooting him weird looks he noticed that he was still smiling. But he didn't care, he was happier than he had been in quite some time.  
He felt kind of dizzy. When he had gone out this morning he had wanted to find a book to lift his curse and now? Now he wasn't even sure whether or not he had actually been cursed. Because at the moment it felt more like a blessing than anything.

And all of this just because of one man, Jimmy.

End part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year, guys! It's been a while but we're back  
> I'm so sorry for taking so long again :/ But hopefully this part was worth the wait :D  
> Also thank you so much for all of your lovely comments on the last part, they really mean the world to me :)  
> As always I'd be happy to know what you think of the new part!  
> Have a wonderful day!


End file.
